


You Know What They Do to Girls Like Us in High School...

by sockpuppeteer



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Grinding, High School, Intimacy, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You end up staying behind after school to ask for help with your homework, but don't end up getting much homework done at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GsSecretPornStash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/gifts).



> Started life as a short, smutty gift one-shot for GsSecretPornStash, because I am absolutely and totally a sucker for anything they write, and thought it was about time they had something written for them too! 
> 
> I should really know by now that I can't really do short. Still a smutty gift one-shot though! I'm still debating whether to make this the start of a series or not...

You couldn't believe you were choosing to stay behind after school, but you know what they say about desperate times. You'd spent an hour holed up in the library trying to make sense of the English Lit questions Mr Way had set as homework, but three of them seemed to ask exactly the same thing, and your head was spinning in circles and going nowhere. 

From your spot, you could see the school's main entrance, and you hadn't _seen_ him leave yet. That's not to say he was still around, but you figured it was worth a shot, even if you were dreading being alone in a room with him. You had spent the past seven months shamelessly flirting with him and bringing yourself off most nights imagining how his mouth would feel on you, because fuck, he was hot, and it was one thing to flirt in the safety of others, but if he called you out on it now, you're not sure you could survive the humiliation of being so blatantly obvious in your desire. It was this or get an F, and you _really_ hated looking stupid.

"Mr Way?"

You knocked on the classroom door tentatively, and when there was no response, you pushed it open. The room was empty, and you were about to turn away to go home - you must have missed him, and there would be time before classes started in the morning - when a noise from the back office stopped you. On second thought, why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?

There was another muffled sound, almost like someone was in pain, and you opened the office door without waiting for a reply this time.

"Mr Way? Are you okay?"

You froze when you saw him, because he had definitely just wrenched his hand up from below his desk, his face was flushed more than could ever be natural, and his hair was even more of a rat's nest than usual. Even without the terrified, wide eyes darting around the room guiltily, you would have known what he was up to in here.

So, not in pain, then.

"Shit-" he said, voice shot with arousal, and fuck, if you couldn't practically feel yourself getting wet already. This right here was enough material to keep you going for _months_. "Uh, I was just- uh-"

You let him fumble for words, and as you watched him, you realised his eyes might be darting around, but they weren't actually taking in the whole room. They were fixated on _you_.

Fuck. This was so not going how you'd thought. The right thing to do would be to turn around and walk away, leave Mr Way in peace to try and get over the horrifying embarrassment of getting caught masturbating by a student. But Jesus, this was definitely a one-time opportunity - there was no _way_ he'd risk jerking off in his office again after this - and fuck, whether he knew he was doing it or not he was still looking at you like you were something edible and delicious.

In that moment, you made a hasty decision, and closed the door behind you.

"What're you doing back here, Mr Way? Is everything okay?"

"Uh, sure, yeah, I was just, uh, marking, and, God, it's hot in here, right? Uh-" He stammered, shuffling his chair further under his desk.

"It really is," You agreed, shrugging off your jacket and meeting his eyes. "Super hot." 

He watched you like a hawk as you crossed the room and set your bag on top of a pile of paperwork on his desk.

"Could you open a window, maybe?" You asked, picking up a couple sheets of paper and fanning yourself with them.

Mr Way glanced awkwardly around the room, but made no move to get up out of his chair.

 _Gotcha_. Your mouth twitched. This could so easily go south very, very quickly, but there was something in his eyes that caught you right in the pit of your stomach, something that said maybe, just maybe, your flirting hadn't been entirely unwanted. If there was even the slightest chance that he might be a teeny-tiny bit interested in you, you just couldn't pass it up because it was a little risky. 

"I think we both know you weren't marking back here, Sir. I think you were having a lot more fun than that." You slowly started to move around his desk, and despite the desk hiding anything incriminating from view, his fingers twitched against the urge to cover himself and right his clothing. But he didn't move, of course he didn't, because that would certainly give it away. He also wasn't sending you away - he was letting you come _closer_ , shit. 

"I think it could be a lot more fun if you'd come out from under that desk." You said softly, gaining confidence with every second ticking by that he wasn't ordering you out of the room. Mr Way's head craned to watch as you came up behind him, and despite how slowly you were taking it, he still jumped when your hands came down on his shoulders. You lowered your mouth to his ear.

"Can I tell you something personal, sir?" You could feel his shoulders moving with each breath he took, and you shifted your hands a little so that your thumbs were brushing against the back of his neck in a barely-there massage. He didn't say anything, and you took that as a sign to continue. "It's been so hot recently that I've had to sleep naked." His breath hitched, and you carried on. "And before I fell asleep last night, I just couldn't help myself. Those pants you were wearing yesterday, fuck, and the way you were talking with your hands, just waving them around in front of my face like that. I don't think I heard a word you said for the entire lesson, all I could do was think about how your hands would feel on my body. I couldn't stop myself last night, Sir, couldn't stop my hands from touching myself, couldn't stop imagining they were yours, your hands on my waist and my breasts, your fingers making me wet, sliding up inside me and making me come so hard I couldn't breathe..."

Mr Way let out a jagged breath followed by a quiet, "Shit."

Practically all your anxiety was gone now, replaced by a burning warmth. You trailed your hands down his arms until you could reach his fingers, and he was pliant underneath you as you twined your fingers with his and brought his hand back down between his legs. He groaned softly and tipped his head back.

"This is so inappropriate..."

"Is it?" You whispered into his ear, "I'm old enough to consent, Sir." 

His voice was so gone, and you longed to hear more of it, to make it sound even more wrecked. "But- but I'm- you're a _student_ -"

You grinned, lips grazing his earlobe. "Mmm, so it's forbidden. Doesn't that just make it even better?"

You shifted your hands, pressing his fingers down, and his hips jerked underneath you.

"Fuck-" he breathed. You brushed his hair to one side with your free hand and pressed your mouth to the side of his neck, suckling softly on the skin and felt your body start to respond when he moaned. 

You felt his hand start to move on its own, curling back around himself and stroking, so you released him and started undoing the buttons on his shirt from the bottom, slowly revealing his smooth, pale skin. You shifted your mouth to a fresh spot, grazing your teeth across his skin as one of your fingernails caught his nipple, and Mr Way yelped. Before you could apologise, the sound dissolved into a groan and he was tilting his head to the side, offering you better access as you felt his hand settle into a rhythm.

Fuck, this was really happening.

You bit down, gentle but firm, and he all but keened high in his throat. Jesus fucking Christ, if that wasn't the hottest sound you'd ever heard... You went to bite him again, eager to hear what other noises he could make, but Mr Way pushed his chair back from the desk and twisted his body so he could pull you around in front of him. It didn't take much effort on his part, and you willingly stepped in between his spread legs and the desk. Your mouth started to water at the sight he made, flushed cheeks, shirt hanging open and drawing your eyes down between his legs where he was so, so hard and wet at the tip.

Before you could drop to your knees and taste, his hands were making quick work of your jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging them down your legs. He caught your eyes as you kicked them off along with your flats, and held your gaze as he brought his fingers between your legs. You stared straight back at him, mouth dropping open when he trailed two fingers over the wetness in your underwear, and gasped out a breath when he dipped underneath the fabric and he lifted them, shining with your arousal, to his lips. 

"Fuck." You said, and Mr Way smirked around his fingers, humming happily. He leaned back in, and before you could process what he was about to do, he had your underwear pulled to one side and his tongue was dipping inside you, gathering up more and swallowing it down. You choked, and he moaned against you.

"Fuck, you taste good."

"Oh, shit-" You braced yourself against his desk as he put his mouth on you and started to eat you out, legs turning to jelly as white heat filled your stomach. His tongue felt like Heaven, taking long, slow licks of your clit, dipping lower every now and then for another taste before returning to your most sensitive spot. He curled his hands around your thighs and helped you sit up on the desk itself, easing your legs over his shoulders so that you could lie back and he could get in even closer. He sucked your clit in between his lips and released it, then did it again, and again, until you were arching up into his mouth, papers crinkling under your fingers and every other breath was a moan. Jesus _fuck_ , Mr Way was good with his mouth.

He took one of your hands in his and brought it down between your legs, urging you to hold your underwear out of the way for him, then brought his fingers down lower and gently slid one up inside you. You whined and tossed your head, then felt him pause, all of a sudden. You shifted your hips impatiently, desperate to feel that incredible tongue on you again, and he seemed to get with the program, slipping a second finger in alongside the first, stretching you deliciously and curling his tongue. 

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Mr Way-"

He groaned, but shifted his mouth just enough to say breathlessly, "Gerard, please, call me Gerard when I'm trying to make you come." 

Your breath shuddered as he spoke, his lips still moving against your clit with every word, and this time, you used his name instead. 

"Gerard, please, please don't stop..."

Even as you were pleading with him, his tongue was back, dragging wide and flat and so fucking perfect, fingers curving just right, everything so slow and rhythmic and just fucking right that you couldn't keep still, no matter how hard you tried. Mr Way - Gerard - seemed to realise, knew what you needed better than you knew yourself, and he laid his other arm across your stomach, pressing you down into the desk and holding you still. Your body bucked against him, moans falling freely from your open mouth as you tossed your head and dug your fingernails into the desk and flexed them against your thigh, and fucking Christ, that just wound you even higher.

You could feel your orgasm racing towards you, and as much as you wanted to keep feeling this way forever, you were desperate to feel that too, to know that it was Mr fucking _Way_ between your legs as those waves crashed over you. 

"Gerard, Gerard, fuck, I'm, Ge _rard_ -" Your voice came out soft and thready, and he hushed you, pressing you down harder. 

"Yeah," he said in between those long, devastating swipes of his tongue, voice low and gruff and totally gone, "Yeah, fuck, come on."

"Nngh-" You choked out, your fingers shifting with a mind of their own, and oh, _fuck_ , you could feel his tongue now, catching on your fingertips with every brush, and you could feel his own fingers moving inside you, curling just right until, oh, _fuck-_

White exploded across your vision as your orgasm hit, right down to your fingers, your toes, your entire _body_ convulsing as wave after wave of heat pulsed through you. Gerard's grip on you never faltered, and he held you steady as you clenched around his fingers and let you ride out your orgasm against his tongue.

Eventually, you collapsed back against the desk, chest heaving, papers crinkling and probably ruined underneath you. 

"Fuck." You said again, and brought your dry hand up to push at the hair in your face.

"Indeed." Gerard replied, an edge to his voice you had never heard before. When you finally found the energy to lift your head, he was standing over you with a predatory glint in his eyes. You watched as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, so hard it almost looked painful, and swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing the precome that had gathered there. "Don't think for even a second that we are done here."

Your stomach lurched, and you grinned and touched your tongue to the side of your mouth.

Gerard groaned at the sight of you, spread out and oh so willing, but instead of climbing over you like you thought he would, he took your hands and pulled you up and off the desk, supporting you around the waist and helping you stand on your unsteady legs. 

"Come here." Gerard said, low and hot, and you went easily as he sat back down and pulled you into his lap. You wrapped your legs around his back and your arms around his neck, so close you could feel his cock pressing up against you, and yeah, yeah, you were so ready to go again. 

"I don't exactly make a habit of bringing condoms to school..." Gerard admitted, breathing the words out against your cheek.

"More's the pity." You interrupted, and he sank his teeth into your lip in admonition.

"And-" Gerard continued, stroking his thumbs over the small of your back, "There's the small matter of you being a virgin."

You froze, feeling caught out in a lie even though he never actually _asked_ about it. "What are you talking about?" You hedged, but you knew it was pointless - you'd always been a terrible liar.

"I've just had my fingers inside you," Gerard said softly, nuzzling his nose along your cheek, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Well, at least he wasn't freaking out...

"It never came up." You shrugged. You leaned into him and caught up the ends of his hair between your fingers, enjoying the intimacy of the moment even if your heart was trying to win the races in your chest.

"Don't do that," Gerard said, and you stopped playing with his hair, but he just shook his head and pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth. "Don't make out like it's not a big deal. If it wasn't me... Someone else might not have even stopped to ask. They'd have seen how willing you were, how fuckin' gorgeous you look-" 

Your heart stuttered, and after everything, you felt yourself start to blush.

"-and they wouldn't have even thought about asking a second time." He brought one hand up and threaded his fingers through your hair, then cupped them around your jaw, making sure you were looking him dead in the eye. "Don't pretend that it's nothing."

Gerard kissed you then, the first time since this whole thing started, and you all but disappeared into it, your entire world narrowed down to that mouth, that warm, wonderful mouth, pressing against yours. You moved your lips against his, and he parted his own just enough to catch your bottom lip up and moved his hand around to the back of your neck. You made a soft sound and kissed him back, just small, chaste pecks over and over again until finally, finally, his tongue snuck out and you opened for it eagerly, meeting it with your own. 

You moaned into Gerard's mouth as his tongue delved into yours, and tightened your grip in him, tugging a surprised groan from him when that brought your heat up against his cock. He was still so hard, and part of you wondered how he could still be so controlled after so long on the edge. You shifted to get comfortable, and broke the kiss to suck in a breath as the flared head caught against your clit. 

Gerard was right there with you, all the breath leaving him in a rush, and he tugged you back in with his hands on your waist.

"Yeah," he said softly, "Okay."

He wrapped one arm more securely around your back, holding you steady, and took hold of his dick. When Gerard stroked himself this time, you were so close and the angle was just right for him to rub up against your clit, and you mewled softly in the back of your throat at the sensation.

"Oh-" You said, and he looked you in the eye as he smirked with one side of his mouth.

"Yeah." 

"That's good."

"Yeah." Gerard said again, and continued to stoke himself slowly. Before long you were working your hips into it, head back and bracing yourself with one arm on the desk behind you. You felt Gerard push your shirt up, and sobbed out a sound when his mouth closed over one of your nipples. The flat of his tongue dragged over it as he suckled you softly, and you felt your insides throb and clench around nothing. 

You let go of his neck and brought your hand down, desperate to feel something inside you, but he caught it up before you could do anything. He released your nipple and took your fingers into his mouth, ignoring your sounds of protest, and you caught his gaze as he hollowed his cheeks around them and teased them with the tip of his tongue. An image flashed through your head then, him on his knees with his mouth wrapped around something entirely different, and you almost came right then and there when his eyebrows quirked cheekily, like he knew _exactly_ what you were thinking. 

Gerard released your fingers with a pop and picked up his rhythm on his cock again, then gathered you back in close to whisper in your ear.

"Yeah," he said, nipping at your earlobe, "I totally would."

You made a sound half way between a cry and a grunt, desire punching you in the stomach, and grabbed a handful of his hair to pull his mouth back to yours. Your kisses were fierce this time, and he matched you every step of the way with his tongue and his teeth. Gerard was moaning into it now, hand speeding up on his dick as the threads of his control started to unravel, and you worked your hips against him as if he was really inside you. You felt his other hand slide around to your front and he hitched one of your legs up higher so he could reach underneath, and fuck, oh, his fingers were slipping back up inside you. 

You cried out into his mouth and he bit down on your lip and kissed you harder. Gerard was half stroking, and half fucking up into his fist now, still grinding over your clit every time without missing a beat, fingers matching the pace as they pressed up into you, and Jesus fucking Christ, you were so close to losing your mind it was unreal.

"Fuck," You gasped into his mouth, and he groaned in agreement. "Fuck, it-" He kissed you again, sucking on your tongue. "It feels like-" Another kiss, his hair tangling with yours, another press of fingers and cock and heat coiling tight in your stomach. "Feels like you're really fucking me-"

Gerard choked on his breath and cursed, burying his face in your neck to bite at the skin there over and over again. 

"You-" he got out between bites, every word tinged with pleasure and yeah, fuck, he was close. "You are- holy shit- you are just- oh- the hottest- most incredible- beautiful- oh my God-"

Gerard stopped talking to kiss you again, and you wrapped yourself around him as tightly as you could, moaning and breathing into his mouth more than you were kissing him back. His tongue swiped over your lips and occasionally dipped between them, and you felt yourself nearing the edge again, felt it building up within you as you fucked down onto his fingers and his cock and he mirrored every move you made.

"Fuck-" You had to force the word out, "Please, please can I-" 

Gerard stopped kissing you and you buried your face in his neck, hanging on for dear life, kissing and sucking at the skin there. You couldn't bring yourself to be even the slightest bit disappointed when he started to speak, voice low and breathless and right there on the edge with you.

"It's okay, come on. Wanna feel you come again, wanna feel your juices all over my cock, shit, wanna imagine what you'd feel like inside, coming around me." He sucked in a breath and it shuddered back out again, uneven and desperate as you teetered on the precipice, just a little more, so close- "Oh, shit yeah, wanna feel that so bad, fuck, oh, 'm gonna come, fuck, come on, come on me, please, shit, come for me-"

Gerard groaned, long and loud, then his cock jerked against your clit and you were gone, falling head over heels and shaking apart in his arms as you felt the hot rush of his come against you. Gerard twisted his head around to catch your swollen lips up with his own, and you sobbed into his mouth with every pulse of your orgasm, clenching down hard around his fingers and digging your nails into his back to try and stay grounded. It seemed to go on forever, and even when you thought you couldn't possibly take any more, one of you would shudder or twitch and you were still so close that the over-stimulation left a delicious taste in the back of your throat. 

Gerard kissed you over and over, never quite letting you catch your breath, and you felt a giggle bubbling up in your chest. You had to break away from his mouth to laugh, and he grinned back, cheeks red and chest heaving.

"The homework-" You got out between giggles, "I only- I came to ask about the _homework_."

Thankfully, Gerard saw the funny side, because you couldn't seem to stop laughing, and he cracked up. He pressed his forehead against yours and screwed his face up as he laughed his stupid, adorable, honking goose laugh, which only made you laugh harder.

"Those questions- what the fuck are those questions about, they- they make no fucking sense at all!" Your manic amusement was calming now, and you sucked in a long, slow breath to try and fight off the last lingering strains. 

"That was the point," Gerard gasped out, still out of breath and working to calm his laughter. "I wanted to see who was actually reading them." 

You shifted your head in acknowledgement, suddenly too tired to do anything more, and he pressed his lips to your forehead, his hair tickling your cheeks. You were beginning to feel uncomfortable, your thighs itching where your arousal was sticking them to Gerard's and his come cooling rapidly between you, but when he kissed you again, soft and thorough and _good_ , you couldn't bring yourself to care.

"So," he said, and you had a moment of _ohshithe'sgonnathrowmeoutwhathaveidone_ before you met his eyes and saw them smiling at you. "What are you doing this weekend?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I try something?” Gerard murmurs, “Do you trust me to make you feel good?”
> 
> You nod quickly, hooking a leg over his shoulder to try and bring him _closer, goddammit_. 
> 
> “I need your words, baby girl,” he smirks, squeezing your wrists gently.
> 
> “Yes.” You gasp out, “Please, yes, I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had ideas for this swimming around in my head for the longest time, but it feels like writing always takes me about ten times longer than it takes anyone else. I've proofread it, but I wrote this in fits and spurts over the course of four days, normally in 2-3 minute chunks so it's entirely likely there are a ton of things I didn't catch - please hit me up if you spot any! In fact, please hit me up regardless because I love chatting to fellow readers and writers and you guys are the best <3

_What are you doing this weekend?_ had quickly become _what are you doing next weekend, and the next, and the next._ Before you realise it, you’ve been dating for four months and Gerard has gone from being your English teacher to your… something else. You’ve drawn so many orgasms from each other that you’ve lost count, but despite your begging and pleading in the heat of the moment, not once has he moved to truly fill you, to take your virginity and really make you his own. You know he wants to, fuck, he gets so mouthy when he’s about to come that he’ll tell you all _kinds_ of sordid things he wants to do to you, but his control never wavers enough to take you completely. You’ve done just about everything else, Jesus, he’s made you come with his fingers and tongue, with your tiny vibrator and his dark, filthy words in your ear, with your arms restrained and your eyes covered. He’s teaching you to take him all the way to the back of your throat without gagging, has gone home with teeth marks and scratches and bruises in places he can almost always hide with a long sleeve or a shirt collar. 

Your sex life is crazy in the best way, and the dates that – usually - come before the sex are fun in a way you’re not used to dates being. Maybe it comes with not dating another high schooler, or maybe it’s that you’re a good fit for each other, but you can’t remember ever laughing so much before now. In the bedroom, Gerard is like something straight out of your fantasies – gorgeous, imaginative and so, so fucking talented with his mouth – but outside you’d never know. He’s kind and sweet, and the biggest fucking dork you’ve ever met. 

Tonight, he’d taken you out to a tiny Italian place that looked for all intents and purposes like a Mafia hideout but had the best alfredo pasta you’ve ever tasted, and over dinner you had admitted that you’d never seen, or read, Watchmen. Gerard had looked at you like he’d been shot, and as soon as the check was paid he’d driven you back to his place, planted you on the couch with a cup of coffee and a kiss, and put the movie on. 

You smile to yourself over the rim of the cup, and snuggle up along his side as he joins you. His arm comes down around your shoulders easily and his fingers rest in the curve of your elbow, hugging you in closer. He fits against you just right, and you take a sip of coffee before resting your head against him. You feel pleasantly full, pasta and tiramisu – one plate, two forks – sitting heavy in your belly, and comfortable, almost domestic, in his apartment. He drops another kiss on the top of your head and strokes along your bare arm gently. The touch raises goosebumps in its wake and you try not to shudder, focusing instead on the movie.

Not a minute later, he does it again, then again. You shift under the guise of putting your mug down, and can see that he’s still watching the screen, but his hand keeps petting you like it’s a subconscious motion. The thought makes something warm unfurl in your chest. You cuddle back in but turn your face up this time, and he meets you in a kiss with barely a thought. You kiss him again, and he smiles down at you, his other hand coming up to cup your chin and angle you for another, this time deeper.

“You’re supposed to be watching the movie,” he murmurs against your cheek, and you twist your mouth to one side.

“I’ve never been very good at following the rules…” You offer, giving him a cheeky look, “I’m not supposed to be sleeping with my English teacher either.”

Gerard huffs out a laugh and slides his fingers from your jaw down your throat to press gently on the hollow. Your breath quickens, your body tensing instinctively, and he trails them down to hook one into the V of your shirt, resting against your cleavage.

“You’re not sleeping with your English teacher…” he growls gently, and you shiver. “You’re sleeping with _me_.” He kisses you hard, teeth catching your lip, and all but drags you into his lap, manhandling you until your legs are either side of his hips and your arms are around his neck. You’re on top but he’s in control, his grip tight on your waist though your clothes, his kisses bruising. Usually you have to tease him much longer before you see his animalistic streak start to surface, but you can’t say you mind this one bit. 

Gerard pulls at your clothes and you help him shove them out of the way, his own joining yours in a heap on the floor moments later. Before your brain can catch up, he’s got you pinned on the couch and has slid down into the floor, mouthing at the tender skin of your thighs and making your breath catch. He eats you out with all the hunger of a starving man and your mind checks itself out, world narrowed down to his face between your legs, his fingers digging into your thighs and holding you open for him to feast on.

You’re seconds away from losing it when he slows. You whine unashamedly, reaching out to pull him back in by his hair, but Gerard is faster than you and catches both of your wrists, pressing them into the cushions. He draws feather-light patterns over your clit with his tongue and you writhe, desperate to get closer. He chuckles.

“Can I try something?” he murmurs, “Do you trust me to make you feel good?”

You nod quickly, hooking a leg over his shoulder to try and bring him _closer, goddammit_. 

“I need your words, baby girl,” he smirks, squeezing your wrists gently.

“Yes.” You gasp out, “Please, yes, I trust you, fuck, just come on, _please_ -“

Before he lets you go he presses your wrists down into the cushions once more, the message clear. _Don’t move_. You whimper as he slides two fingers carefully inside you, curling them just right.

“You can tell me to stop if you don’t like it,” he promises, sucking your clit back between his lips during a pause, “Just because I like something doesn’t mean you will. Just trust me, okay, and give it a chance.”

You’re trying to pay attention, you really are, but he’s fucking _distracting_. You nod, eager for him to get on with it already because he’s been holding you on the edge far longer than you’re used to and you’re so, _so_ ready to come now. 

Gerard ducks back down and focuses again, drawing a groan from you, and your head falls back against the couch as you relax into it. He mouths at you, tongue teasing until you’re back to writhing against his face, orgasm churning slowly inside you, then he shifts and switches his right hand to his left, back to pressing against your g-spot, and almost before you’ve had a chance to realise he’s moved those fingers are sliding back, trailing wetness with them and then- oh. _Oh_.

You suck in a breath, twitching against him. The pad of his index finger presses softly against your pucker and draws another soft _oh_ from your lips. You’re so close to the edge, pleasure warring with the unfamiliar touch, and just as you’re opening your mouth to ask him to stop, he beats you to the punch.

“Shh,” Gerard breathes, “Relax.” And really, you’re powerless to do anything else. 

You let out a breath. Gerard takes the opportunity to slip the tip of his finger inside you as your muscles ease up, and you’re so wet down there that it slides in easily. He’s moaning as he takes his fill of you, softly and under his breath like he just can’t help himself, and his left hand is twitching as if it wants to do more but he’s holding back, and knowing he’s so into it just winds you tighter, and tighter. It’s overwhelming; everything he’s making you feel, the stretch and discomfort, the pleasure, the heat, all getting confused and twisted together until they’re one and the same. In the end you can’t stop it, Gerard has hardly paused and you can barely breathe yourself as he draws an explosive orgasm from you, pulling a cry from your throat and rocking you from head to toe. His fingers feel even thicker as your body clenches around him, and he presses the flat of his tongue over your clit, pulling more delicious shudders from you. 

By the time you’ve calmed enough to focus again, Gerard’s fingers are gone and he’s back to leaving soft kisses along your inner thighs. When he looks at you, his gaze is predatory. You grin lazily down at him and he crawls up onto the couch to kiss you on the mouth. You taste yourself on his tongue and open for him to kiss you deeper. He’s still hard between your legs but, ever the gentleman, he’s not trying to encourage you to do anything. 

You’d felt guilty at first for being so pushy with him during sex, grabbing him and putting him right where you wanted him. You’d apologised, because no matter how desperate Gerard got, he always kept his hands to himself and let you lead, but he’d insisted that it was okay. Well, not exactly; but he’d wrapped your thighs around his neck and shown you exactly how he liked his hair to be pulled, which was close enough.

“Sit down.” You tell him, punctuating it with a kiss. You suck your lip into your mouth to stop him distracting you with more kisses, and lift your chin towards the sofa with a smirk. He nips at your nose with a growl, but does as he’s told, settling back on the cushions. His cock stands proud, and you waste no time in getting your mouth around it, knees barely touching the floor before you’re swallowing him down. 

Gerard grunts softly and his head slips back, eyes closing as you take him deeper. He throbs and leaks against your tongue and you dip into the slit with a moan. You know he loves eating you out, would do it for hours if he could, and you can already tell it won’t take long to get him there, his thighs tense, breathing tight and uneven. You’re not holding back either, sinking down as far as you can, fighting your gag reflex until your eyes burn then pulling back to mouth at the head, fist twisting as you slide it up to meet your lips. He groans, and something he said earlier comes back to you. 

_Just because I like something…_

The thought floats in the back of your mind for a moment. Did he mean he likes _doing_ it to people? Or was there more to it than that? 

Decision made, you wriggle until you can hook one of his legs over your shoulder. It’s heavy, the weight changing your angle on his cock and he groans again. You work him deeper into your throat as you reach between your legs to get your finger good and wet, and watch closely for his reaction as you trail it slowly back past his perineum. Swallowing around him and breathing deeply through your nose, you wait for him to breathe out and slide the tip of your pinky inside him.

“ _Shit_ -“ Gerard gasps. His eyes fly open, wide and as wild as his hair. His fingers stretch and clench into fists. You pause to give him a moment to tell you to stop, tonguing under the head of his cock as you watch his face. He stares down at you, chest heaving, eyes black with desire, and says nothing. Instead, he lets out a long, slow breath and you feel him relax around you, your finger slipping all the way inside his body. He’s impossibly hot inside ( _and outside_ , your brain supplies helpfully), and he shifts his hips slightly, showing you what to do. The slide gets easier, and he curses under his breath.

“Pointer-“ he gasps out, “Use your pointer finger, s’longer.”

You do as he asks, gathering up more wetness from between your legs and ignoring, for now, the jolt of pleasure your touch sends shivering up your spine. Your finger goes in easily this time and you twist it, hollowing your cheeks around his cock and wondering if you’ll be able to find his prostate, if he’d enjoy it if you did. You feel Gerard’s hips shifting, muscles tensing restlessly, and you take pity and start thrusting your finger, curling it gingerly and stroking the pad along his insides as you go. 

You’re working Gerard’s cock again when it happens, the fingers of your free hand just drifting, stroking along his thigh and over his balls and further down. He’s panting, hair everywhere, flushed and gorgeous and writhing almost imperceptibly, holding himself in control even as he’s losing it. Your mouth is so full, jaw starting to cramp deliciously as you suck him off. Your teeth catch on Gerard’s length, and he hisses, his hips twitching in response and presses down on your finger. Then he keens high in his throat, tensing like a bowstring. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, holy sh- oh my God-“

_Got it_. You make a pleased, questioning sound around his cock, raising an eyebrow, and stroke over the same spot again. He arches right off the couch, shoving his cock down your throat and, even before you can choke on him, _he’s_ choking instead, only he’s choking out apologies and pulling back, sparing your throat but pushing your finger deeper until it’s buried up to the knuckle. 

“Sorry, fuck, baby I’m- nghh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh Jesus fuck please-”

Hearing his reaction just spurs you on even more, and you go to town on him, trying to coordinate your mouth, tongue, fingers and hands as best you can, and it’s not long before he’s babbling, half nonsense and half filthy ideas that make you squeeze your thighs together against the desperate throb between them.

“Oh God, baby, right there, please, fuck, just like that, oh my fucking _God_ , missed this, nngh, fuck, harder, feels so fucking good, wanna feel you deeper, _shit_ , I can feel your throat opening up for me, so good baby, so good for me, such a good girl-“

You sink a little deeper on his cock, getting your fingers nice and wet in the process, and push the tip of a second one against his rim firmly. Just as his body starts to give, Gerard makes a sound halfway between a moan and a sob and then comes straight down your throat. You pull back and catch the last of it, hot and bitter and satisfying, on your tongue, and gently withdraw your fingers and wipe them on his discarded shirt as you suckle the last few drops from him. He’s fucking gorgeous, breathing like he’s run a marathon and all but melted into the couch cushions, staring down at you like you hung the stars. 

You hum happily and crawl up into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him thoroughly. Gerard kisses back lazily and you wriggle a little in question, hoping he’s got enough strength left to give you one more. His fingers find their way between your legs and his tongue slips softly into your mouth as he gently brings you to orgasm a second time, kissing you slowly and softly until you can barely keep yourself together and holding you close as you shudder apart in his arms. 

“You,” he mutters between kisses, one hand curved along your jaw so that the tips of his fingers brush your earlobe, “are incredible. How did I get so fuckin’ lucky?”

You blush and hide your smile in another kiss, curling into his touch and wondering the same thing yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you enjoyed! What was your favourite part? What needs work? Tell me your ideas/thoughts/wishes for the next chapter! :D


End file.
